Fan Service Scandal
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: fan service yang menjadi sebuah keharusan di setiap konser SuJu menyatukan cinta EunHae couple, bagaimanakah lika - liku perjalanan mereka?  yaoi, NC 17. I've warned you...


**Fan Service Scandal**

**pairing : Eunhyuk x Donghae (EunHae)**

**Warning : Yaoi, NC17, anak kecil jangan maksa baca...**

**happy reading ya...mian klo aneh, naneun masih baru...**

Dorm Super Junior jam 00.30 dini hari …

Tok…tok…tok…

"Siapapun didalam cepat bukaaa….pintunya…!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras di depan pintu dorm. Para member SuJu yang baru dua jam lalu terlelap dalam mimpi mereka jadi terbangun. Dengan malas mereka turun dari kamar dan beramai – ramai kearah pintu. Mereka tahu kalau yang menggedor pintu itu adalah sang manager.

Leeteuk berjalan paling depan untuk membuka pintu dorm. Dan saat pintu terbuka tampaklah sang manager yang sedang memapah Kangin yang lagi mabok. Kangin bahkan hampir tak sadarkan diri saking mabok beratnya. Para member kemudian segera membawa Kangin masuk ke kamarnya, sementara sang manager duduk di ruang tamu dengan raut muka yang siap menerkam. Leeteuk yang duduk di depan managernya hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap managernya. Ia tahu pastilah ia akan mendapat omelan yang panjang saat itu.

Satu persatu member keluar dari kamar KangTeuk dan berjejer mereka duduk menghadap sang manager. Cukup lama suasana sunyi terjadi antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk buka suara.

"Maaf pak. Apa yang terjadi pada Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk gugup.

"…" manager hanya diam memelototi semua anak didiknya. Berkali – kali ia menghela nafasnya agar bisa meredam amarahnya.

"Pak manager….apa…yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" Heechul mengulang pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Hhhh…..apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama disini? Apa aku tidak mengajari kalian sopan santun hah…!" manager menghardik mereka semua.

"Apa maksud pak manager?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Kau! Kau adalah hyung mereka. Bukankah aku telah mengajari bagaimana cara menjaga adik – adikmu? Mengapa Kangin bisa seliar ini? Apa saja yang kau ajarkan padanya?" manager menjawab dengan ketus. Leeteuk hanya bisa diam. Ia tertunduk.

"Aku mendapatinya sedang mabuk di Bar dan berkelahi dengan pengunjung lain. Dia sangat brutal. Dan disana ada wartawan yang menyaksikannya. Bagaimana kalau wartawan itu menyebarkan berita memalukan ini? Kalian akan hancur! Apa kau mengerti? Hah….." jelas manager.

"Apa kalian tidak memikirkan karir kalian? Masa depan kalian? Pokoknya aku tidak ingin berita ini tersebar dan mencoreng nama kita semua. Besok pagi, kalian harus sudah ada di kantorku jam 7. Kita harus mencari jalan untuk menutup kasus ini dari sorotan public dan fans" lanjut manager. Kemudian beranjak.

"Tapi….." belum sempat Leeteuk berkata sang manager sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

Leeteuk hanya diam. Tertunduk lesu dan mulai menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yang lain hanya bisa menenangkannya. Mereka tak ingin kesalahan dan beban yang ada dilimpahkan pada Leeteuk seorang. Malam itu tak ada yang pergi tidur lagi. Semua berkumpul di kamar tidur KangTeuk. Saling menyemangati satu dan yang lain.

*Kantor Manager SuJu…*

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat. Duduk tegang menanti sang manager. Termasuk Kangin, ialah yang paling tegang. Karena ia tahu semua ini kesalahannya. Ia terus memandangi Leeteuk yang masih muram sejak kemarin. Kangin yang duduk di sebelah Leeteuk, terus menggenggam tangan Leeteuk di bawah meja dan minta maaf padanya. Meskipun ia tahu, leeteuk tidak marah padanya.

Sesaat kemudian pak manager memasuki ruang rapat. Ia duduk dengan mata memelototi semua anak didiknya. Mereka tak ada yang berani memandang manager. Semua diam menanti keputusan manager.

"Aku sudah berpikir sepanjang malam dan aku sudah memutuskan. Jika kita ingin menutupi kasus Kangin, maka kita harus membuat skandal yang lebih fenomenal dari itu." Kata manager memulai rapat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pak manager?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Seperti yang sudah biasa kalian lakukan. Fan service. Namun yang diketahui fans hanya Heechul yang biasa melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin Eunhyuk dan Donghae melakukannya. Tapi bukan di panggung." Jawab manager tertahan.

"Lalu…?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertanya bersamaan.

"Kalian harus melakukannya di tempat umum. Semisal dikursi taman, di jalan, atau di supermarket. Pokoknya agar bisa menyita perhatian fans dan wartawan." Terang manager.

"Kami harus melakukannya di tempat umum?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Tapi mereka akan mengira kami pasangan kekasih. Bagaimana nanti?" lanjut Donghae kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Karena , jika public mengira kalian pacaran, maka kasus Kangin akan mereka lupakan. Setelah itu barulah kita adakan konfrensi pers dan mengklarifikasi kasus kalian. Gampang kan?" lanjut Manager.

"Tapi kami…"

"Sudah, sudah…..jangan protes. Aku akan buat skenarionya. Sore nanti, kalian datang ke taman dekat dorm. Semuanya akan dilakukan disana. Bersiaplah. Aku harap cara ini akan berhasil….ada pertanyaan?" kata manager mengakhiri pidatonya.

Heechul mengangkat tangan.

"Ya….ada apa?" tanya manager.

"Apa sebaiknya aku saja yang melakukannya? Fans sudah terbiasa melihat aku dan Hankyung atau dengan Siwon melakukannya. Sedang Eunhyuk dan Donghae belum pernah sekalipun. Mereka pasti canggung." Pinta Heechul yang disetujui oleh Hankyung dan Siwon.

"Tidak! Jika kalian yang melakukannya, maka fans akan tahu kalau ini sudah direncanakan. Nah, kalau mereka yang melakukannya, baru akan menjadi heboh" kilah manager.

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau tahu, sore ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae harus tiba di taman jam 4 sore. Agar bisa disaksikan banyak orang. Persiapkan mental kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian terlihat canggung nantinya." Setelah berkata begitu manager langsung keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf…." Tiba – tiba Kangin buka suara. Leeteuk memandangnya heran. Begitu juga member yang lain.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Ini adalah kesalahanku. Tapi kalian yang jadi korbannya." Jawab kangin sambil memandang ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan salahmu hyung. Kami siap melakukannya. Kita adalah keluarga. Apapun yang terjadi harus tetap satu keluarga." Kata Eunhyuk tenang.

Kemudian semua meninggalkan kantor manager pulang ke Dorm.

*Sore hari di taman*

Eun-hae couple yang sedang jalan – jalan di taman mendapat perintah dari manager.

"Kalian cukup berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Bicaralah lebih akrab. Saling merangkul juga boleh. Jangan lupa bagian penutupnya harus alami ya?"

(penutup maksudnya adalah : kissing scene sperti di konser – konser SuJu)

"Baik." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka jalan – jalan. Bercanda, merangkul, dan berusaha untuk tidak canggung. Puluhan pasang mata memandangi mereka dengan heran. Ada juga beberapa wartawan yang sedang menyamar dan mengikuti mereka. Nah, ketika mereka sudah ada di sudut taman, dan mereka tahu ada wartawan yang mengikuti lalu mereka saling bisik.

"Kau siap Hyuk? Aku agak risih" bisik Donghae.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana memulainya?" tanya Eunhyuk balik berbisik.

"Kita lakukan seperti di film – film saja. Ingat, jangan memandangku. Pejamkan matamu. Agar aku tidak muntah." Jawab Donghae yang disetujui Eunhyuk.

Pelan – pelan mereka berangkulan, pura – pura saling bercanda dan lalu…

Donghae memegang pipi eunhyuk, pelan tapi pasti dia mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Sesuai scenario, Eunhyuk membalas ciuman Donghae dengan mesra. Sambil berpelukan mereka berciuman sesaat. Setelah yakin bahwa wartawan mendapat foto mereka, maka mereka melepas ciumannya dan pulang.

*Di Dorm*

EunHae couple pulang dengan wajah lesu. Mereka merasa sebal pada manager. Sudah bisa dipastikan foto ciuman mereka akan ada di semua halaman depan majalah gossip. Member yang lain hanya tertawa – tawa mendengar cerita mereka berdua.

"Ah…nanti juga terbiasa" Heechul nyeletuk.

"Kan hanya pura – pura " sambung yang lain.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali ke kamar mereka dengan perasaan kesal. Mereka ngomel- ngomel gak jelas.

"Benar – benar menyebalkan. Pura – pura! Apanya? Membuatku malu saja" cerocos Donghae setibanya di kamar.

"Hhhhh…..mulutmu wangi juga Hae. Padahal tadinya aku pikir aku akan muntah – muntah karena bau." Celoteh Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku sudah makan permen mint. Agar tidak mual" jawab Donghae ketus.

Lalu mereka pergi tidur.

Setiap hari sejak saat itu, EunHae couple diharuskan pergi kemanapun berdua. Baik itu belanja, latihan, atau siaran Radio. Fans menganggap mereka pasangan kekasih yang serasi.

Selang beberapa waktu lamanya, skandal yang mereka buat berhasil dengan sukses. Masalah Kangin terlupakan, dan skandal mereka pun dihapuskan. Namun yang terjadi adalah, Eun-Hae couple tetap lengket.

Donghae POV

'Entah apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku merasa sangat nyaman berdua dengan Hyuk. Padahal kami hanya pasangan pura – pura saja. Aku merasa senang bersamanya. Dan setiap kami harus melakuakan fan service pun, aku ikhlas. Ya Tuhan, apa yang tejadi padaku? Apa aku menyukai Hyuk?'

End of POV

Sepulang latihan, Eunhae couple pulang berdua. Di tengah jalan mereka mampir ke sebuah mini market untuk membeli minuman. Lalu mereka duduk – duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang letaknya agak tersembunyi.

" Hyuk?" donghae buka suara.

" Hmm?" jawab Eunhyuk.

" Apa kau menyukai Fan service yang selama ini kita lakukan?" tanya Donghae yang langsung mengagetkan Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kita sudah sering seperti ini. Berdua. Apa kau merasa canggung atau malu?" selidik Donghae. Ia berharap jawaban Eunhyuk akan sama dengan perasaannya.

" Aku…..mmm….aku…..aku tidak tahu. Entah. Aku merasa biasa saja jika harus berakting begini denganmu. Mungkin kalau dengan yang lain aku akan merasa malu. Memangnya kenapa?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Oh…..tidak, hanya saja, aku juga lebih santai jika denganmu Hyuk. Aku mulai menikmatinya" jawab Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu? Mulai menikmatinya? Kau jangan bercanda Hae." Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kaku.

Lalu Donghae menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk bengong dan melongo. Donghae memandangi wajah teman sekamarnya itu, dengan raut muka cute nya dia menunduk dan berkata,

"Eunhyuk, aku rasa ….."

"Aku rasa …aku…..menyukaimu Hyuk"

Eunhyuk hanya bengong tak berkedip. Dia masih shock dengan sikap Donghae yang menurutnya aneh. Donghae masih menggenggam tangan Hyuk dengan lembut.

"Aku harap kau juga sama Hyuk" Donghae mulai memelas dengan tatapan mautnya. Donghae membelai wajah Eunhyuk dan memegang dagu Eunhyuk. Mengarahkan wajah Eunhyuk agar memandangnya lekat. Eunhyuk yang masih kaget hanya bengong. Ia benar – benar shock.

"Aku…..aku…..aku…" belum selesai Eunhyuk menjawab, Donghae sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya. Mengecupnya pelan dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang eunhyuk. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengarahkan tangan Eunhyuk agar memeluk lehernya. Eunhyuk hanya pasif. Dia masih kaget, namun lama – lama ia mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Ia membuka bibirnya membiarkan Donghae menjelajahi semua rongga. Eunhyuk mulai menikmati Donghae yang memainkan lidahnya. Pelukan mereka semakin erat, ciumannya pun semakin liar. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk tersadar dan melepaskan bibirnya dari Donghae. Ia bengong, menatap Donghae dengan wajah merah. Lalu ia mau beranjak dari sana tapi tangan ditahan Donghae.

"Kenapa? …. Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae datar.

Namun Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menunggu,

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu. Mereka lebih menarik diri masing – masing. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidur saling memunggungi, makanpun tak saling bicara. Padahal mereka adalah pasangan paling ribut di Dorm. Para hyungnya hanya geleng – geleng kepala, dan menganggap sikap mereka biasa saja. mereka pikir mungkin hanya pertengkaran kecil.

*di kamar Eunhae*

Karena merasa gundah, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk bicara pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk?" panggil Donghae.

"Ya…" Eunhyuk menjawabnya tanpa memandang Donghae.

"Sejak malam itu, aku merasa kau menjauhiku. Apa kau marah?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku? Ah mungkin perasaanmu saja" Eunhyuk masih mengacuhkan Donghae.

"Tapi aku merasa kau membenciku, Hyuk" Donghae mulai kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu. Kau saja yang sensitif" Eunhyuk menjawabnya santai.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku waktu itu?" tanya Donghae tiba – tiba.

"Pertanyaan?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya dengan tampak sok bego.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Donghae. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Lalu pergi ke beranda meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

Lalu Eunhyuk menyusul ke beranda. Berdiri di samping Donghae yang memandang jauh ke kegelapan.

"Kau marah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"…." Donghae diam. Membuang muka.

"Apa kau marah padaku Hae?" Eunhyuk mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"….." Donghae masih diam.

Kemudian Eunhyuk memegang bahu Donghae dan membalikan tubuh Donghae menghadapnya.

"Apa kau marah?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya. Donghae mencoba untuk membuang muka tapi Eunhyuk menahan wajahnya. Eunhyuk kemudian mengecup dahi Donghae dengan lembut dan berkata,

"Jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya …hanya saja aku belum yakin dengan hatiku. Aku masih bertanya pada diriku, apa aku benar – benar menyukaimu. Dan sekarang aku bisa menjawab. Aku juga menyukaimu Hae. Aku menyayangimu. Sama seperti kau padaku" terang Eunhyuk sambil mulai mengecup wajah donghae mulai dari dahinya, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Namun Donghae menutup bibir eunhyuk dengan satu jarinya. Eunhyuk bingung.

" Hyuk, apa kau serius?" tanya Donghae. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia sangat bahagia. Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti. Kemudian mereka berpelukan. Tapi Eunhyuk merenggangkan pelukannya dan melanjutkan ciumannya. Donghae pun dengan senyumannya menyambut bibir kekasihnya dengan ciuman mautnya. Mereka pun akhirnya menikmati ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Atas dasar cinta. Bukan sekedar fan service yang menyebalkan.

The end.


End file.
